


Best you ever had.

by skyblue993



Series: Jonnor oneshots [18]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jonnor - Freeform, Jude hides something from Connor., M/M, One Night Stands, crack fic., sarcastic!Jude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyblue993/pseuds/skyblue993
Summary: I already know that this is going to be the best casual sex I’ll ever experience because there’s no chance for this to be more than a one-night stand.How’s gonna have to work, anyway? We both live in two different cities but oddly that’s not the most insurmountable obstacle life’s putting us through.. because there’s no way Connor would accept it. No one ever did.





	

I haven’t felt like this in ages. Oh.. no.. wait, let me rephrase that.

_No one has ever made me like feel like this. Period._

Those are gonna be my last words if something happens during this sexual intercourse and I lose my chance to tell this story to future generations of single mid-aged gay dudes.

It’s not too late. Can you hear me? If you ever feel like the clock’s ticking.. well... sometimes life throws you a curve ball, or two. Yeah, in this case.. _definitely two._

At first, it looked like one of those clichè Bar scenes in movies, starred by the lonely guy sitting at the bar counter being approached by the hot guy followed by the awkward interaction that starts from there.. _“hey you here alone?_ ” _“Can I buy you a drink or something?”_  
_“How a guy like you is standing here all alone..._ ” blah blah blah.

We all know how this is gonna end so Let’s just skip forward _to the juicy part._

“You call it a night, already?” He asks me with that soft voice that makes me think of melted honey. The things he does to me, you wouldn’t believe.

I really want to say no. But my legs are buckling under my weight, my whole body flabby as a jelly right now but..

Oh.

_His arms are so strong!_

“Thanks,” I tell him with a smile.

“Let me drive you home.”

“M'kay.”

Who am I to refuse a drive from such an handsome man? But then everything flashes back into my mind...

“Wait!”

He stops dead in his tracks. His arms tighten around my waist.

“What’s wrong?”

Well.. there are a lot of things that can be considered _wrong_ right now, but I can at least come clean about one thing, tonight.

“I..I don’t live here.”

It’s like something breaks into his expression. I wonder if he’s going to let me go and leave me on my own device.. but then, he flashes me that thousand watt smile that I couldn’t help but fall in love with since he’s laid his eyes on me, tonight.

“Okay.”

“I’ve come to L.A for a medical conference so I’m staying in a hotel, for the night.”

“That’s alright.” He says, voice completely calm and warm. “Just give me the address.”

We climb into his car, which is.. fuck, a Mercedes-Benz A-class.

I’m almost tempted to raise my eyes to the darkened sky and ask to the Lord above. “Are you kidding me right now? The most amazing man I’ve come across in my entire life is also very wealthy, lives five hours away from me. _Fuck you, big Guy._ ”

But then I wouldn’t want to scare him away or urge him to drop my ass in the middle of Los Angeles' suburbs.

“Here we are.”

My eyes fall to the huge building and I don’t know if that’s the alcohol talking...

Yeah, my brain says, blame it on the alcohol rather than on your raging hormones.

“I.. I don’t feel like walking on my own. W-would you mind walking me to my room?”

That’s probably the most awful, embarrassing, not effective, pick up lines he’s ever heard because he starts laughing. Loudly. With head thrown back. Almost Crying.

Holy hell.

I'm no surprised that no man wants to jump my bones. Well, that and another small yet relevant detail... _anyway._

“Sure.” He says after he’s sobered up. Good. I have three more minutes left to embarrass myself. Yay!

We walk in complete silence to the elevator and I’m ready for a ride full of silence and awkward stares to the ceiling but then, His body presses me against the wall.

Another clichè. Wow, I’m a walking cheesy movie. I should add it under my skills in my resumè, later.. anyway. He kisses me and I let him, of course I let him. I’m not dead or straight, so.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since I’ve seen you sipping that drink all alone.”

“Oh..”

I’m so good with words. I can’t even.

“I wanted to be that straw so bad.”

Wow. Okay. Come up with something nice to say, Jude. I know you can. You can’t draw a blank, right now.. come on, man.

“Thank you?”

I’m hopeless. Wait.. maybe not. He’s laughing, giggling actually.. against my neck. That’s so cute. Oh, wait.. it tickles.

“You’re amazing.” He whispers softly against my neck and his words, said with such tenderness and sincerity, makes me feel a little less hopeless for once.

  
“So.. we’re here.”

Yup. You’ve guessed right. Another clichè moment. The infamous _‘do you want to come in?’_ Moment.

“Do you want to come in?”

Yeah. I know I have to work on my lines, Stealing them from movies and books that’s a low blow to my pride. But, fuck it because _It works._

“Yeah.” He smiles like I’ve just asked him to marry me and have his babies.

We come inside. No.. not yet. We literally just stepped into the room. That’s too soon for that. (I hope.) (It’s been a while since someone visited _the land of Judicorn_  so..)

“Should we talk?”

“I really don’t want to do that.” He smirks. “Do you?”

“Nope,” I tell him as I take off my jacket and his hooded eyes follow the movement. Fuck. Years and years of friend zone have lead me to this moment.

I can’t screw this up. I’m more geared into screwing something else. _Him._ It that wasn’t clear. (It probably was.)

He takes off his briefs and wow. _Just wow. Everything’s wow._

“Don’t stare too much. He’s shy..” He teases me with amusement filling his voice.

“Okay.” I clear my throat. “If that’s what you call shy, I wouldn’t want to know him when he’s forward.”

Jesus from the highest sky, please make him erase these awful lines from his memories when he wakes up tomorrow, morning. K’? Cool.

His bright laughter fills the air in the room as he pulls me forward, into his arms.

“Don’t go.”

He murmurs against my lips. “Don’t go back to San Diego.”

His words make me sink, a little because despite my drunken state that I’m sure makes everything a little crazier and more exciting.. (despite the incessant stream of awful lines slipping off my lips.) _I’ve never felt this wanted, before._

I close my eyes, my arms fall around his shoulders. “I have to.” I whisper against his naked shoulder before pressing a kiss on that point.

He sighs pretty sadly for someone that’s met me just an hour ago, but he doesn’t insist. “Okay.”

If the sight of his erection was enough to make me feel a bit unconscious.. well.. the feeling of it, pressed against my thigh makes me feel like floating.

There’s heat pooling at the pitch of my stomach that just increases whenever he moves, on top of me and presses indecent, open-mouthed kisses all over my warm skin.

“Connor. Jesus. Dude. Your mouth is—“

“What?” He asks breathlessly as he pulls his fingers in my neglected hole, moving in circles and making me see stars whenever he scissors them inside of me.  
“Drives me crazy. I can’t even.”

“You like that?”

He asks me with a soft tone, sounding like he’s genuinely curious to know if that’s something capable of making me come undone.

Well.. let me answer you that question.

“ _Yessssss.”_

I was opting for something more subtle. I was. But I dare you to to jostle with Connor’s fingers in your ass and his naughty mouth sucking bites on my thigh... which speaking of. “Jesus. That hurts, man!”

His laugh vibrates against my feverish skin as he says. “I just want to give you something as a reminder of this night.”

I can’t help the amused snort that escapes at his mischievous tone. I feel my hips thrusting back against his fingers. “You could give me a fucking souvenir.”

“ _I thought this was the souvenir.”_

Well.. he has a point. A postcard wouldn’t stand a chance against his dick.

We both know it.

Which it reminds me. “Will you get in me by the beginning of 2017, or..?.”

“Someone’s being naughty.” He smiles, running his mouth over the warm of skin and up to my happy trail, on my stomach.. until he pulls his fingers out.  
I hear myself releasing a loud noise out of my throat, I feel like I’ve been deprived of my favorite toy.

“I got you.” He tells me with a soothing voice as he presses a kiss on my cheek.

“Get into me,” I tell him again. Fuck the pride. I just want to feel it and have it inside of me. I’m not gonna feel ashamed to ask for what I want.

“Connor...”

I can’t bring myself to open my eyes and realize that he’s still teasing me, not even realizing (or maybe he is.) that I’m a writhing mess underneath his firm, muscled body.

“Fuck me.”

“Okay.” His voice’s almost as broken as mine and that sends waves of blazing lust shaking me right to the core.

I hear him fiddling with something in his jeans and I don’t have to open my eyes to know that finally, in a minute (or less, I hope.) he’s gonna fill me with everything he has to give me.

Fuck, I’m feverish with anticipation. I already know that this is going to be the best casual sex I’ll ever experience because there’s no chance for this to be more than a one-night stand.

How’s gonna have to work, anyway? We both live in two different cities but oddly that’s not the most insurmountable obstacle life’s putting us through.. because there’s no way Connor would accept it. _No one ever did._

Anyway... back to the horizontal mambo...

“OhmyfuckingGodyou’resoBigIcantEven.”

Please tell me I haven’t said that out loud.

“Thanks.”

_Never mind._

He laughs against my mouth as he slowly starts to move inside of me and let me tell you, I was damn right.

It’s not like I’m a virgin. I’ve had my fair share of escapades but Connor... Connor’s a sex God. It’s like one of those miracles everyone keeps talking about. Inexplicably visions witnessed once in a lifetime.

_This is my miracle._

I’ve never been fucked like this.

“Yes.yes.yes.oh my God. Yes.”

“Yeah?”

Okay, Connor. No need to mock me, okay? I’m just a bit rusty. That's all.

I bit my lip because I can sense another ‘yessssss’ coming when his thrusts get deeper and with a calmer pace like he’s trying to find a certain spot that it’s given, will drive me to heaven. He doesn’t take long to find it.. yeah, good boy Connor, that’s right there.

_Yay! Ten points to Gryffindor._

“You feel so good.” Connor breathes in my ear.

“You too.”

“Can I kidnap you and keep you in L.A forever?”

I give a breathless laugh against his neck. “Not sure that’s legal.”

He speeds up on his thrusts, moaning into my ear as he can’t help it about how hot I am and how bad he wants to keep seeing me.

I want that too, Connor. You probably have no idea how much I’ve searched for you and now that I finally found you... _I have to let you go._

Life’s unfair, but luckily this orgasm isn’t.

“Jesus.”

He rolls off me, kind enough to not crush me under his weight. A deep rush of warmth spread through my chest when he pulls me into his arms, once again.

“He's probably signed us up for two spots in hell, right now.”

“As long as we can keep doing this..”

He lets out one of the brightest, cutest, loveliest, heart-stopping, contagious, sexiest.. (okay, You get my point.) laughter I’ve ever heard in my entire life and my heart aches for it, because I won’t get to hear it ever again.

Life’s a bitch.

“You’re amazing, Jude.” And he presses a kiss on my dry lips.

 

Surprisingly, the following morning, my hangover isn’t the worst thing it could ever happen to me.

_Leave this bed and Connor win by landslide._

I look at the relaxed features of his face as he snores softly against the pillow, my hand reaches by reflex for his cheek, stroking it gently with my thumb.

I lean down onto him to press a kiss on his forehead, a soft whisper into his hair as I say to him. “Thank you for the best night of my life.”

As I close the door of my room, I find myself wandering with my mind into yesterday’s memories and it’s more than enough to get my face completely flushed with heat.

_Connor –whataver his surname is—has been a revelation._

If I was still young and reckless I’d burst into that room, tuck again into bed and never let Connor go but I’m an adult, with life and responsibilities and _I have to go back to her._

  
My house’s strangely quiet when I step in after the longest five hours of my life.

Hours would pass by fast enough.

I was looking forward to seeing my girl.

A feminine figure walks out of the kitchen with a warm smile and a cute apron laced around her waist. “Welcome home, dude.”

I pull her into a hug, a soft kiss pressed to her cheek that makes me miss Connor, already.

“Hey, Taylor.”

  
Remember when I said that life’s a bitch? Well, apparently the challenge has been taken because this.. _. cannot be happening._

“Connor?”

“Yeah.” He smiles and that’s enough proof that’s him, in the flesh.

That smile in unmistakable. But seriously, though.

“What are you doing, here? And how do you know my address? And when did you—“

“Woah.” He stops me by raising a finger over my lips. “I’m here to see you and hopefully take you out on a date.”

Fuck. Oh, fuck. How the best thing that could ever happen to me, it’s also the worse thing that could ever happen to me? Because.. yeah, I’m single and super gay.. which that makes things easier but... “How did you find me?”

“I.. um... I looked for your address on your ID while you were asleep.”

“Oh.”

Again, such a way with words. I could win a Nobel prize in literature for best use of monosyllables.

“B-but w-why?” _You could do so much better than me,_ It’s definitely left unsaid.

His eyebrow arches in confusion as the answer of that question is so clear to any one but me. “What do you mean, why? _I like you.”_

“Ah.”

Okay, I should seriously put words out of my mouth but it all still feels surreal. Connor’s here. Outside of my house. In San Diego. America. Planet Earth. And he wants to take me, Jude, Adams Foster soon to be Connor’s, and why am I pushing him away?

“That’s okay.” Connor sighs, a heartbroken look on his face. Oh no. No! “You’re clearly regretting it..”

“No!” Come on, Jude... “I am not!”

Nice. _.four words._ That's an achievement.

“That’s nothing like that, I swear.. it’s just.. there’s a small, tiny detail I haven’t told you when we hooked up and now, looking at it, I should have probably mentioned it to you, since you’re here now, in the flesh and looking so damn cute with that blue button-up.. which speaking of, where did you find it? I’ve been looking for that kind of shirt for the l—“

“Jude.” He deadpans me with the force of one word.

“Okay.. so, um.. here’s the thing..”

“Please don’t tell me you’re straight!”

“No! Um.. that’s not that.”

“Are you married?! Oh my God, Am I a fucking homewrecker..”

“No, Connor. I’m telling you. I’m gay and single and—“

A loud shriek of joy can be heard from the living room. Both of their eyes widen when a little girl, about four-year-old, comes to tug on Jude’s jacket sleeve.

“Daddy! Daddy! Come watch 'Tangled' with me!”

Jude raises his eyes from the brunette girl, trying to drag him back into the house to Connor’s petrified expression.

“ _I’m a single dad..”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on twitter: En_sky9
> 
> Tumblr: skyblue993
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :))


End file.
